The Diner
by AliceCullen351
Summary: Bella works and a diner for her mom. Everyone works there except the Cullen's and Hale's. But What happens when they become regular customers. All human. ExB Please rxr. Just give it a chance. rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey peeps it is me Alex again. I am going to try to write a romance which I am normally good at so let's see how it goes. Also thank you all for reading this story because honestly my first one tanked so let's see if this one is better.

**Disclaimer: I do own Twilight or its character because I am not Stephanie Meyer. Though I would love it if I was because then I would have Breaking Dawn already. : P**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Preface_

Everyone except the Cullen's and Hale's work at a diner in town. The diner is a 50's style and is owned by Renée. Just so you know by 50's I mean black and white tile floors with red booths (though the ones in my story are blue and black but you get the idea), the girls wear poodle skirts and everyone that work with the customers wear roller skates. It is your typical diner but if you can't picture what I am saying then think of Stake 'n' Shake or A'n'W. Also they all go to school together and Bella is the newish kid. She has a crush on Edward and he has one on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 1_

"Bella over here," shouted Mike even though I was only 10 feet away from him. God he can be so annoying sometimes, but I skated over to him anyway.

"What do you want Mike? I am trying to get ready for customers," I said as slammed into the bar.

"Come on Bella you have been doing that for the last 20 minutes. Can't you take a little break and talk to me please." He pouted and widened his eyes into a major puppy dog face.

"Fine," I sighed. We talked about stupid stuff for about 15 minutes. Then he deiced to ask me, ME, clumsy me to the dance which I so kindly shot down. Afterwards he seemed hurt but then went straight back to the jokes. I honestly don't understand him. I mean he just got turned down yet he is still flirting with me and cracking jokes. Men can be so complicated at times.

"Whoa Mike you better watch it I might have to get you fired. In fact I bet you I could get you fired before you could even say…"

"Cullen," he cut me off.

"Cullen, what do you mean Cullen? Well whatever that works too."

"Bella stop flirting with Mike and get to work," demanded Mom as she seated the… Cullen's and Hale's at one of my tables.

"Mother I was not flirting with Mike. He was flirting with me," I countered.

"Well I don't care who was flirting with who as long as you are working."

"Yes Ma'am," I mumbled before stating louder, "Welcome to the 50's Diner. I am Bella and I will be your waitress tonight. What would you all like to drink?"

"Water," said Rosalie blandly. "Pepsi," ordered Emmett and Jasper in unison. "Pink lemonade," said Alice cheerfully. "Tea would be fine," said Esme. (She is always very motherly and polite) "I would like a coffee please," stated Carlisle.

I was surprised when Edward didn't order for a few minutes. I was even more shocked with what he ordered.

"Surprise me, make it be whatever you would order," he said with a sly smile. I didn't even ask why but I gave him a very confused look.

"Um, alright then let me go get those for you," I recited still confused. When I went behind the bar to get the drinks I heard Lauren talking trash about me to Jessica but Jessica was defending me. As I filled the orders I paused when I got to Edward's because I had to think about what I normally order. Um, what do I order? OH, that's right I order a root beer with a splash of cherry coke.

"Here are your drinks. Are you guys ready to order," I question adamantly.

"Yeah we are but what kind of drink did you give exactly," questioned Edward warily.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? But don't worry it is pretty good," I reply sounding a bit like a mother denying the child the information as to where they were going.

"Ok then my meal would be the same order as for the drink. Surprise me," Edward said. I gave him a slight glare. "I would like a salad," ordered Rosalie with a sigh. "Double chesses burger," replied both Emmett and Jasper. Do they order the same thing every time? "I would like the chicken strips," said Alice with her million dollar smile. "I would like chicken noodle soup please," said Esme simply. "How about a BLT," questioned Carlisle.

"Sure, thing that will be right out if you need anything else just ask," I recited.

As I went back to fill the order I realized that Mike wasn't at his post with I fond odd. Then it got even weirder when I went into the kitchen to tell Angela and Jessica what my order was they weren't there and Laruen was nowhere to be seen. Well this is different.

"Hey mom do you know where everyone went," I asked as I passed by her office.

"Yeah I sent them all home early I figured you could handle it," she answered as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Ok something's up mom just doesn't send people home and more people should be here by now. Whatever what is the worst that could happen.

_End_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffy sorry about that but I didn't want to make this chapter any longer and make you guys bored. So tell me what you think any and all reviews are welcome. The next chapter should be up shortly hope you read the next chapter. –with hugs Alicecullen351 or Alex (either one works : P)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Yellow guys thanks for coming back to read more of my story. FYI the pictures of the uniforms and diner are on my profile go check them out. Enjoy this chapter. And thanks for all of you that reviewed I enjoyed them all. Also I decide to try some EPOV._

**Disclaimer: Sigh I still am not Stephanie Meyer. There for I don't own Twilight or its characters. I only own the plot for this story. : D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 2_

_EPOV_

"Can all of you come down here please," yelled Esme from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming," we replied in unison. I was first into the living room. Next Alice and Jasper came in silently. Then eventually we heard Emmett come stomping down the stair with Rose in pursuit.

"Bet you ten bucks that they were late because they had to get redress," I whispered to Jasper.

"Bro we don't have to bet because it is obvious that is why they were late I mean look at Emmett's shirt the buttons are all messed up and his hair is a mess and I'd prefer not to lose or get grounded again," he declined from my offer.

"What are you two whispering about," questioned Carlisle giving us a scolding look.

"Um, it was nothing of importance dad," I answered. Man that was close he hates it when we bet against or about each other. Trust me I learned that last time when Emmett, Jasper, and I got grounded for a week.

"Alright now that we are all here I will tell you the plans for dinner. We are going to the new 50's diner in town and there is only one real reason in doing so and you all know what that is," explained Esme looking at my siblings. Crap the new diner is where Bella works. What if she is my waitress? What is she asks to change places so she doesn't have to serve us? What if she ignores me? What would I do then? What if… wait did Esme just say there is a reason to go to the diner beside just to eat?

"Um, what would that reason be exactly," I asked to no one in particular with as sweet of a face as I could manage. What in the world is going on? There normally aren't any secrets in our family.

"Never you mind lover boy, we got this handled," stated Emmett while trying to pat my back but it was more like smacking my back. He really needs to learn how to control his strength better.

"Lover boy?! What in the h-world why are you calling me that," I stammered. We aren't allowed to swear in the house well at least not in front of Esme and Carlisle.

"Um, ah, never mind Edward, Emmett is just being an idiot like always ignore him," pleated Rose.

_(Now you know something about what happened at the Cullen's before they got there. Um, also Edward has no idea both families are trying to put him and Bella together. Wait now that I think about it neither did you well now you know.)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_BPOV_

Once mom told me this I went into the locker rooms to chance out of my skate because there are no skates allowed in the kitchen. When I was done changing into my high tops I went into the kitchen and started to make their meals. Edward's was the easy to come up with this time. It was a ham 

and chesses sub with lettuce, tomatoes, and mayo, my favorite thing to eat in the whole world. As I was walking back to their table mom stopped me and told me that the Cullen's had already paid and to not worry about a bill. Ok something is seriously up and it is bugging me. 'I want to know," I mental whined to myself.

"Here you go. Is there anything else you need," I asked while passing out the plates.

"No thank you we are good, but how about you go get your mom and have her join us," said Carlisle.

"Oh and you of course Bella. You can join us as well," added Esme.

"Ok I will be right back," I responded politely.

"Hey, mom the Cullen's would like you to come out and just hang out for a while."

"Ok sweetheart I will be right there," she said from the depths of her office. We talked for hours together. It was interesting how we all fit together like one happy family. Oh how much I would like that to be real me being in their family. Just thinking about it makes my heart flutter.

"So Bella how many drinks have you spilled," questioned Emmett teasingly.

"One but it was on purpose so I guess you could say I dumped it on him," I replied cracking up.

"Why did you dump soda on someone," asked Alice giving me a confused look.

"Well you see my dad was trying to hook me up with this guy named Jacob Black. Mom and I thought he was a complete jerk and he also annoyed me especially since my dad was the one who picked out. He got too cocky and said how perfect we would be together so I dumped his drink on him then just walk away to go get some towels without even saying sorry."

"Yeah I remember that honestly I have to agree the idea of having you dad pick someone out is annoying," said mom slyly.

"Well I hate to break it to you mom but so is you trying to put me together with," I shuddered before I said his name, "Mike Newton. I hate him he creeps me out."

"Really I thought you and him were together the way you guys always hang out at school," said a relived looking Edward.

"No I don't go out with guys like him. You know the type that acts like they are someone they aren't just to impress you. I want to date a guy I like for him being him no t him trying to be perfect," I replied reassuringly.

"Really that is interesting. I would have to agree though no one likes fake fronts. That is most likely why so many girls like Edward, here," stated Rosalie.

"I am sure that is part of it but honestly if you listen to what most of the girls say that doesn't even make top 10 for them. Which I don't know why that is a very good attribute to go along with everything else," I said out loud not really meaning to. Everyone just smirked at me as Edward and I stared in to each other's eyes.

"Well I think we had best be going. Seems as though it is already nine on a school night none the less," said Carlisle while getting up.

"Dad I will meet you out at the car. I think I am going to walk Bella to her car," stated Edward still looking at my eyes.

"Actually how about you have Bella drop you off. Well of course only if it is fine with you Bella," resorted Carlisle.

"Um, yeah that works," I responded while looking away from Edward.

After I was done changing out of my uniform I fond Edward leaning on the wall looking like a god more than anyone had the right to. I couldn't help but stare for a couple seconds or at least until noticed me standing there.

"Are you ready to go," asked Edward as he was giving me this breath taking smile.

"Yeah," I said while I was letting out my breath that apparently I had been holding. I couldn't stop staring. I felt like an idiot.

When we got to the car he asked a question that I was surprised he didn't already know the answer to. "So Bella I was wondering if you liked me," he questioned me with such honesty. He really didn't already know the answer well I guess I can have some fun with it.

"Well what is your definition of like," I question in a flirtiest tone.

"I mean do you like me like this," explain Edward as he pushed me back so my back was touching the car and kissed me passionately. I pulled him closer to me be his belt loops. We stayed like that for several minutes until we both broke apart for some well needed air.

"Oh you mean like that. Well of course I do and the truth is I always have," I answered before we kissed each other again but with a little more passion this time from both of us. After we were done kissing we drove to his house.

Before he got out he turned to me gave me a peck on the cheek and said, "Goodnight Bella sleep well. I will pick you up tomorrow morning before school."

"Ok good night Edward, I will see you in the morning," I responded staring at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There you guys go chapter 2. This chapter was kind of difficult to type because I had it in my head but I had no idea how to put it into words so I hope I didn't screw it up. Tell me what you think or if you have any ideas for what should come next in their future. I hoped you all liked it. –With hugs Alex _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Hello guys thanks for coming back. 12 hours and 16 minutes until breaking dawn comes out I am so excited. This chapter will have more of the Cullen's and Hale's in it so no worries. Also I am sorry if any of you feel they are moving too fast but don't freak out because they won't go any further for a while yet. Also I am sorry it took so long to post this chapter life has been a little crazy around here. Without further ado here is chapter 3._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except copies of all the Twilight books. :P**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 3_

_BPOV_

The next morning I was up before mom left to go to the diner. When I came down to breakfast she looked at me smiled then shook her end. I wonder what that was about, whatever. I skipped from the stairs to the cupboard to get some cereal.

"Well aren't you little miss sunshine this morning, why are you so happy," questioned my mother. Hmm so now she decides to be observant err I hate it when she does that.

"Um no reason in particular why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know you just seem a little more cheer this morning which seems odd."

"Well I guess I am just happy this morning but there is no reason behind it," I defended trying to end the conversation but mom wasn't going to have it.

"Are you sure it isn't because Edward kissed you last night," suggested Renee.

"MOM that has nothing to do with it," I screamed while blushing a crimson red.

"Oh so he did kiss you though," said mom with a smirk.

"What, no, maybe, possibly, yes. Ok fine I will admit it he did kiss me last night. Happy," I sighed in defeat.

"Oh yeah you guys kissed. I have just been waiting for it to happen," responded Renee.

"You what normally parents freak out when they find out their kid kissed someone. What I can't believe is how you are so happy about it and all 'I was waiting for it to happen'? I want to know how you know he even liked me in the first place," I flared.

"Um actually I was never trying to set you up with Mike. I was trying to set you up with Edward and so were his parents. That is why they were at the diner last night," mom clarified. I just stared wide eyed I was dumb founded.

"Well sweetheart I got to get to work I will see you after school," stated Renee as she dashed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_EPOV_

Beep, beep, beep, beep. Great another morning is about to begin. It took me a few minutes to realize that I was going to pick Bella up before school today, but as soon as I remembered I picked up my pace. I was down stairs 10 minutes early today. So I arrived down stairs the same time as everyone else.

"Why are you in such a hurry this morning," questioned Carlisle giving me a once over.

"Oh no reason just want to get to class that is all. You know I have a big test I want some help studying for," said Edward trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh sure you are Mr. Straight A student. I am sure that is it and it has nothing to do with the fact you get to see Bella this morning," stated Alice with a very cheesy grin.

"That's right he and Bella kissed last night so I guess he wants to go see his girlfriend," teased Emmett.

"How is it you guys know about me and Bella kissing," Edward asked looking aggravated and confused.

"Dude it is call curiosity and spying. Did you honestly think you would get away from Emmett and me that easily? The girls told us not to but we did anyway that is how everyone knows," Jasper included.

"I hate having siblings some times," I mumbled as I walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sorry for such a short chapter but I figured I should get something out before you all stopped reading. The next chapter should be out semi soon. Thank you all for reading. Sorry again for the shortness and how long it took me to put it up. –With hugs Alex_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Sorry guys I was a little busy and I kind of forgot about my story for a little bit so I will try to make it up to you by posting this chapter. I am really sorry though. Can you please forgive me? Anyway I am now thirteen. I just had my birthday on Friday August 8__th__. Well I hope you like this chapter._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I just make them work at a diner. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 4_

_BPOV_

I quickly finished my breakfast after that fiasco. Then I went upstairs to brush my teeth _again_. When I finally made it outside he was already there waiting for me. He was leaning against the passenger door of the car looking like a god again. I wonder how he does that. I mean not a lot of guys can look like a god just by being there. Most have to put forth a lot of effort to look even half as good as he does. I think though that he could be covered with grease and wear rags and still look like that to me. I hate to admit it but I am falling hard and fast for him. I still can't believe _he_ kissed _me_ last night. I am still worried that all of this will just disappear and I will wake up to find out this was all a dream.

"Good morning Bella. I trust you slept well," Edward eventually spoke. He sounded like someone from the past couple centuries with the last statement. I personally liked it because he sounded like one of the heroes in the story I am currently reading.

"I did sleep well thank you for um asking. I think that is how I would respond right, Edward?"

"You know what I don't really know how you are soused to answer so I guess that will work. Well are you ready to go to school?"

"Yeah I guess I am, but you might want to drive slowly so we aren't too early," I said while glancing and my watch.

"Right I forgot how early it was," he replied while opening my door. Then he darted across the front of the car to his side and slid into his seat. He turned on the heater and the radio. The first song that came on was _Back at One_ by _Mark Wills_.

_It's undeniable, that we should be together  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never  
It's basis you need to know you know just how I feel  
And let me show you now that I'm for real  
If all things in time, time will reveal_

One: you're like a dream come true  
Two: just wanna be with you  
Three: girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and  
Four: repeat steps 1 thru 3  
Five: make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I start back at one  


_It's so incredible the way things work themselves out  
And unemotional once you know what it's all about  
And undesirable for us to be apart  
I never would have made it very far  
_

_'Cause you know you hold the keys to me heart 'cause_

One: you're like a dream come true  
Two: just wanna be with you  
Three: girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and  
Four: repeat steps 1 thru 3  
Five: make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I start back at one

Say farewell to the darkened night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time

One: you're like a dream come true  
Two: just wanna be with you  
Three: girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and  
Four: repeat steps 1 thru 3  
Five: make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I start back at one  


_  
One: you're like a dream come true  
Two: just wanna be with you  
Three: girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and  
Four: repeat steps 1 thru 3  
Five: make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done_  
_Then I start back at one_

It was funny how that song seemed to fit us a little. Though we are only on two currently, who knows maybe someday we will get to number five. That would be fine with me. In fact I will be looking forward towards it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_EPOV_

That song is so us but I don't think Bella really understands how much that song fits us. I think we well at least I am at five or that is what I am going to start working on today. It is hard to admit but I feel as though I was the one singing the song because last night I had the hardest time being away from her I just wanted to drive over to her house and curl up next her. I know that sounds weird but it is true. I have had a crush on her since I first laid my eyes on her. She looks like a goddess with her fair skin, long brown hair and deep brown eyes that I get lost in so easily. I can't believe I was actually able to kiss her last night. I was so nerves that she would reject me but she surprised me by doing the opposite. I will never forget last night as long as I shall live. I hope she will as well. Though I must be doing something right seems as though she is sitting right next to me. I wish we could just skip school and spend the day together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am looking forward to all of your fabulous reviews. By the way you should go look up that song and listen to it because just typing it does it no justice. Again I am sorry it took so long. Thank you all for reading my story. I will see you all soon. –With hugs Alex or Alexandra or Xandra or Alicecullen351._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Hello people, I am soooooooo sooooo sorry I haven't updated lately. So I thank you for coming back and reading my story. So without further ado chapter 5._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter 5_

_BPOV_

I could wait to get to lunch today, but of course Jessica had to stop me and ask stupid questions.

"So like why did your mom kick us all out last night? What happened?"

"Well the Cullen's came in and we all hung out and talked that's it," I said trying to shake it off but Jessica could tell there was something more.

"Uh-huh and what else happened? Because I am positive there was more come on I need detail," begged Jess.

"We talked about lots of stuff. Then Edward walked me out to my car," I shrugged.

"Edward walked you to your car OMG, what happened."

"Nothing really," I blushed. That was the last thing I said as we entered the cafeteria.

I looked around until I spotted Edward in the far corner by himself. I quickly got me lunch. When I got to the table I sat across from Edward so it would be easier to talk. Edward didn't hear me sit down he seemed to be deep in thought. He had I slight scowl plaster on his angelic face.

"Edward what's wrong," I asked.

"Hmm, oh, hi Bella, it's nothing really," said Edward still looking a bit out of it.

"Ok Edward but if you want to talk I am here ok."

"Ok but it really isn't anything." We then became silent I was to one who broke it first.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the home coming dance tonight," Edward said with his checks turning a glorious pink. The truth is I had completely forgotten it was home coming tonight.

"Um sure Edward in fact I would love to."

"Thanks Bella, Alice will help you get ready tonight. If that's alright," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah that's fine. Besides I will need as much help as I can get."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N Again I am sorry it took so long and I am sorry it is so short I will try to post soon. My life is finally starting to calm down so I should have more time for writing. Thank you again. Please review. –With hugs Alex_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Ladies and gentlemen you can just forget about that stupid poll that according to my people isn't even working anyway stupid computers I put up because I am continuing my story no matter what. So for those of you who like this story YAY and for those of you who don't then why in the heck did you read this far._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_BPOV_

Alright so when I agreed to this whole dance thing I guess I must not have realized how EVIL Alice could be. So here I am innocent little me sitting on a stool in the Cullen's large bathroom in the hands of Alice the sergeant and Rosalie the cadet. The two of the together are yanking all of the knots out of my hair and attempting to defrizz it as they go.

All of the sudden Alice yelled, "Ok Bella turn around and say goodbye to your reflection because you won't be seeing it again until Rose and I are completely done with you."

I sat there for what seemed like hours but it was really about oh I don't know ONE hour. When I was about to turn around Alice stopped me and handed me a dress and silver heels. I mentally groan when I saw the heels but I decided not to get in an argument with Alice over footwear and save myself the trouble of getting yelled at some more.

I slipped into the dress and was amazed with how well it fit me. The dress was a light blue with silver and peach plecs. On the ribbon that ran under my breasts and up to straps were some small fake gems. _(FYI I drew this dress myself so there will not be a picture posted on my profile)_ I slid in to the heels thankful that they had a strap that wrapped around my ankle but still not happy with the fact that I had to wear them at all. When I looked in the mirror I was shocked it didn't even look like me I looked so good. I am SO going to have to thank Alice and Rose later.

When I exited the bathroom Alice and Rose were standing there waiting and from the looks of it they were getting impatient. As soon as Alice saw me she squealed, "OMG Bella you look h-o-t hot. Doesn't she Rose?"

"Yeah we did a damn good job. Now come on I don't want to keep the guys waiting any longer," Rose said walking away down the hall.

I walked really slowly not wanting to die with these heels. When I got to stairs I slowly walked down them hanging on to the railing with my left hand for dear life. As we came in view of the guys all 3 of them just gaped and stared at us, causing me to blush. I kept my balance until the very last step where I tripped. I put my hands out to brake the fall but it never came. When I opened my eyes I was in the carful, strong arms of Edward. I smiled up at him in thanks and he returned the gesture.

Standing my up straight but still draping his arms around me Edward whispered, "Bella you look absolutely beautiful."

I blushed a crimson red, "Well you don't look half bad yourself," I joked back seeming as though that was the understatement of the century. Edward looked nothing less than perfect dressed in his gray dress pants and a blue button up shirt that matched my dress. He wore the shirt with a few of the top buttons undone so it just barely showed off his sculpted chest.

All 6 of us paired off and went to separate cars. And thus we were on our way to what could potentially be the worst or best night of my life so far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N dun dun duna hehe someone told me there should be more drama so I need some time to plan my evil doings. I hoped you like this chapter. Please review because I love reviews. –with hugs Alex or Alexandra or ALiceculle351_


End file.
